<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wouldn’t Change a Thing by DestinyIslandWanderer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879589">Wouldn’t Change a Thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyIslandWanderer/pseuds/DestinyIslandWanderer'>DestinyIslandWanderer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Image, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Road Trip, Undressing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:53:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyIslandWanderer/pseuds/DestinyIslandWanderer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Noctis couldn’t stop himself from checking Prompto out - sneaking glances at his cute butt when it was Prompto’s turn to play at the arcade, enjoying the way his school uniform stretched so magnificently tight across his chest...But he had to stop thinking this way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wouldn’t Change a Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope this little burst of Promptis finds you well. Thanks for reading. ❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noctis couldn’t stop himself from checking Prompto out - sneaking glances at his cute butt when it was Prompto’s turn to play at the arcade, enjoying the way his school uniform stretched so magnificently tight across his chest.</p><p>When Prompto had somehow managed to spill an entire water bottle on himself, and Noctis could see the hint of pale skin under his white shirt, his fantasies had been awakened with fresh vigor.</p><p>But he had to stop thinking this way because his boyfriend had reminded him time and time again when Noctis tried to undress him...</p><p>
  <em> I’m just not ready.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Maybe another time. </em>
</p><p>He had Prompto all to himself tonight, sitting next to him on the couch in his apartment, some B-horror monstrosity that normally would’ve devoured his interest was nothing to the temptation that was Prompto’s body next to him. </p><p>Prompto’s arm was casually slung around his shoulder, and Noctis wanted to feel him with no fabric in between, wanted to touch every bit of his soft skin, count every freckle. </p><p>There was so much of Prompto he’d yet to explore, so many things he ached to see and know. Did he have any birthmarks? Moles? Hidden tattoos?</p><p>But Prompto wouldn’t show him, not ever, and he worried about the real reason why. </p><p>Perhaps Noctis wasn’t a very good lover. Prompto said he loved Noct’s kisses, but Prompto wasn’t the type to find fault with anyone, and even if he did, he surely wouldn’t admit it. </p><p>Besides, Noctis could admit he was as lazy about being a boyfriend as he was everything else. He didn’t read romance novels like Gladio. All he had was himself, unfiltered, and maybe that wasn’t enough anymore.</p><p>It was obvious that Prompto didn’t ache for him the way Noctis craved Prompto: constantly on the verge of obsession without decision or effort.</p><p>The movie ended, and Prompto stood up to stretch. All it took was seeing a hint of his stomach as his shirt lifted to get Noctis’s mind wandering again, aching to know, curiosity burning a hole in his brain which was now only focused on one desire: to see more.</p><p>“What, Noct? You’re lookin’ at me kinda weird, dude.”</p><p>“I just wondered if I could maybe...take your shirt off? I just...I don’t mean like to have <em> sex </em> or anything…” Noctis felt himself blush. This was getting off-course fast. “I just mean because I’m curious...how you look.”</p><p>“Oh uhhh… </p><p>“Or, um, I could start with mine,” Noctis offered, “If you’re uncomfortable?”</p><p>“Maybe another time because I uhhh have to go.”</p><p>“Okay,” Noctis sighed, defeated again.</p><p>“Sorry,” Prompto said, putting a hand on his arm.</p><p>“Do you not…find me attractive?” Noctis forced out the words, worried at how desperate he sounded, how completely uncool.</p><p>“Whaaa? No. You’re the hottest guy in school. Everyone knows that.”</p><p>“Not everyone at school. I wanna know what <em> you </em> think?”</p><p>“I think you’re beautiful,” Prompto replied softly. “Sorry, thought you already knew that.”</p><p>The sweetness of his confession gave Noctis a boost of courage. “So why don’t you want to…I mean…don’t you ever wonder about...how I look?”</p><p>“Noct...it’s...it’s kinda stupid, but...I’m gonna tell you something I’ve never told anyone before…”</p><p>Noctis waited, mind racing with what it could be. </p><p>“I have stretch marks.”</p><p>Frankly, Noctis wasn’t even sure what that meant. Prompto seemed to think it was a big deal, so Noctis felt a little dumb for not knowing. But he knew for sure that he didn’t care, that it didn’t change a thing.</p><p>“Whatever, Prom. You’re totally hot. It doesn’t matter.”</p><p>“You say that, but you haven’t seen them.”</p><p>“Then show me, Prom...if you want?”</p><p>Prompto looked at him helplessly, and Noctis started to feel bad for putting him on the spot when it was obviously making him uncomfortable. </p><p>“Sorry,” he said.</p><p>“No, it’s okay. I guess you can see, but… I just hope it doesn’t change how you feel about me. I like how you think I’m hot, and I don’t want you to change your mind.”</p><p>“How could I ever change my mind about you?”</p><p>Noctis took a step closer and touched his hand to the place where Prompto’s shirt met his jeans. His fingers felt electrified, and they dared him to reveal more, but he knew he’d have to take it slower than his body commanded.</p><p>He looked into Prompto’s eyes, and Prompto nodded. Noctis slowly removed his t-shirt and let it fall to the ground before taking off his own.</p><p>They stood now, eyeing each other, and Noctis did what he’d been wanting to do for a long time, crashing into Prompto and devouring the feeling of their bare flesh touching as their lips melded together. It was just like he’d imagined it as he glided his fingers across every bit of Prompto he could reach. </p><p>He was breathless as he rested his forehead on Prompto’s. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Prom. Your body is amazing.”</p><p>“Yeah, but... my stretch marks. You didn’t even look,” Prompto pleaded as if he was sure Noctis was about to change his mind.</p><p>“Gotta be honest, Prom. I don’t know what stretch marks are…”</p><p>“You get them when you lose a lot of weight. I have them on my stomach, see?” Prompto said, gesturing to where they rested, barely visible lines on his stomach.</p><p>“How would I even notice a tiny detail like that when you’re so perfect?” </p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yes, really. Is that why you haven’t wanted to do anything more than kiss?”</p><p>“Kinda, yeah,” Prompto revealed, scratching the back of his neck, a nervous habit Noctis had come to adore.</p><p>“If it makes you feel better, I’ve got this gnarly scar on my back,” Noctis offered, turning to show it to him. He felt Prompto trace a gentle line down it.</p><p>“That’s badass,” Prompto said.</p><p>“I think your stretch marks are badass. Bet it wasn’t easy to lose that much weight, right? You should be proud.”</p><p>“Well, I did it for you,” Prompto admitted before cringing at the admission.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I had a crush on you since that time we first met. You probably don’t remember… You said I was heavy, so I lost weight so you’d...maybe be interested in me someday…”</p><p>Prompto looked like he was going to cry, and Noctis couldn’t stand it. “I’m so sorry. That was a shitty thing to say, Prom. I don’t even remember. That’s how much of a jerk I was. I promise I couldn’t care less.”</p><p>“Yeah, but…”</p><p>Noctis fell to his knees, bowing before his best friend and lover, gently pressing a line of kisses on the marks that lined his stomach, trying to apologize with the tenderness of his lips.</p><p>“I wouldn’t change a thing about you, Prom. I’m so sorry.”</p><p>Noctis looked up to find surprised and adoring eyes staring back at him. </p><p>“So you believe me?” Noctis asked, desperate to appease the guilty ache in his chest from having made the sweetest person in the world feel self-conscious for all this time.</p><p>He was relieved when Prompto nodded.</p><p>“Good,” Noctis replied, “Because I definitely like what I see,” he said, returning to his feet. </p><p>“Me too,” Prompto replied sweetly before he pulled him closer for another kiss.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>